1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus in which are incorporated, in combination, a reader for viewing microforms and a copying system for making enlargements thereof. The invention further relates to a method for making enlargements of images stored on microform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The practice of using reader-printer apparatus comprising the combination of a copying system and a reader is quite popular. There is increasing demand for reader-printer apparatus of the type which permits a microform either in the form of a positive or a negative to be selectively handled. One known reader-printer apparatus of this type is the RP505 manufactured by Minolta Camera Co., Ltd. of Osaka, Japan. This reader-printer apparatus includes an optical system for imaging a microform onto a screen during a viewing mode and an electrophotographic reproduction engine for reproducing enlargements of the microform onto copy sheets such as plain paper. A disadvantageous feature of this apparatus is that there is no capability to readily reproduce only portions of an image frame stored on a microform. One could of course reproduce an entire image frame and cut out the portion not desired but that is not a suitable solution since additional toner used to develop the undesired copy portion is wasted. Furthermore, it is often desirable to have clean space on the copy provided for writing notes about the image that is reproduced thereon.
The need for reader-printers to have the capabilities of reproducing only portions of an image frame is of primary importance in today's business world where matters of privacy and security are of increasing concern.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,161 there is disclosed a reader-printer apparatus having the capability of reproducing a selected portion of an image frame stored on a microform. An editing bar is associated with the viewing screen. The operator, by movement of the bar along the screen, produces, through a mechanical linkage, movement of a mask over the copy paper. A corona charger is moved over only unmasked portions of the copy paper and, after light exposure of the copy paper to the image frame, development takes place only on the portions of the copy sheet located beneath the mask.
While this apparatus may work well it does require exposure directly to the copy sheet and thus a special type of paper must be used. Such apparatus also tends to be larger and not as desirable as more compact apparatus which use a scanning type of exposure and permit copies to be produced on media such as plain paper or transparent sheets.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a reader-printer apparatus and method having the capability of producing copies of images stored on microform wherein portions of image frames may be selectively edited when making enlargements and wherein the reproductions may be produced on media such as plain paper, etc.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a reader-printer apparatus and method having the capability of producing copies of images stored on microform wherein portions of image frames may be selectively reproduced in accordance with the exposure requirements for said portions.